


She turned his world upside down

by yeahhomeswepimpin



Series: Jamie/Bones [1]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Academy Era, F/M, Genderswap, Jamie Kirk - Freeform, girl!Kirk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-30
Updated: 2013-07-17
Packaged: 2017-12-16 17:27:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/864676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeahhomeswepimpin/pseuds/yeahhomeswepimpin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are times when Leonard McCoy regrets ever meeting Jamie Kirk, however thinking about it maybe there are less of those times than he once thought. Jamie was like a hurricane and Leonard just couldn't help himself from being swept up by her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. For Better or Worse

**Author's Note:**

> So I thought that Amber Heard would be the perfect girl!Jim and that idea just swept me up.  
> This hasn't been Beta'd so any mistakes are mine alone please feel free to point any out.  
> This part is only a quick introduction so really short.

Leonard McCoy hated space, the very idea of it made him want to curl up in a corner and down a bottle of VERY high quality bourbon. But then again these days most things made him want to curl up with a bottle of alcohol.

So when he found himself on a shuttlecraft having enlisted in Starfleet, well it made him question just how drunk he actually was. 

That is how Leonard found himself seated next to a highly attractive woman, Leonard’s best guess was that she was in her early twenties, sandy Blonde hair and the purest blue eyes he had ever seen.

She had bruises and cuts decorating her face and arms, her knuckles were grazed, blood splattered on her gray t-shirt and by the smell of alcohol rolling off of her, he guessed she hadn’t received those injures falling down some stairs last night.

And yet the first words out of his mouth were, “I may throw up on you”.

He groaned internally, waiting for the inevitable disgusted reaction and the likelihood that he would spend the rest of the flight being treated to a view of her back.

However he was shocked to receive a quick grin and a lecture on the safety on shuttlecrafts and a reminder of the fact that Starfleet does so happen to operate in space. 

Following his response of, “Yeah, well, got nowhere else to go, darlin’. The ex-wife took the whole damn planet in the divorce. All I've got left is my bones.” 

She smiled at him and after accepting a drink, introduced herself as “Jamie Kirk”

And if he looked back on it, Leonard would swear that that was the precise moment his life changed forever. He just couldn’t guarantee if it was for better or for worse.


	2. She won't take no for an answer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So maybe Leonard hadn't realised just how much this Jamie Kirk would impact on his life. But he was sure about to find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again apologies for any mistakes, and British spelling.

Looking back on things Leonard would guess the moment he knew that he liked Jamie was when the shuttle had landed, and instead of rushing right out of the door away from the grumpy, drunk. Who was covered in his own vomit, sitting next to her, she stayed next to him, helped him out of the blasted harness and out the door onto solid earth. 

Even then he thought that would be the last he would see of her for a while, but no, she stuck by his side all the way through their orientation, and when the guy finally stopped speaking and they were sent on their merry way to their rooms, she stood up, shooting Leonard a huge grin, “I’ll see you around, Bones” and turned away. 

It took Leonard a moment to process this sentence, meaning she was a good couple of meters away from him when he shouted, “Wait Kid! What do you mean by Bones?”.

This caused her to turn back to look at him shouting back, in an awful imitation of a southern accent, “All I’ve got left is my bones.” 

And before Leonard could blink she was gone, lost in the sea of new cadets filing out of the room.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

Leonard hadn’t realised he was stuck with the kid till she showed up at his room - which by some stroke of luck was a two berth, all to himself – with an armful of stuff, only hours later.

She pushed past him, into the room and dropped it all onto the bed that Leonard hadn’t placed his things on. 

“What you doin’ here, Jamie” he asked, voice low and gruff. Slightly annoyed that he couldn’t even get a few hours alone to himself.

She looked up from the pile of clothes and other items, that she had just deposited onto the bed. 

“The room-mate I’ve been assigned, is a stuck up, pretentious –“ She started her voice filled with anger.

“Wait, you mean to tell me that it hasn’t even been 3 hours and you’ve already fallen out with your room-mate?” Leonard asked, disbelief colouring his voice. 

“I didn’t fall out with her” Jamie protested, “I simply got to the room before her, picked out my bed, left my stuff there, and went for a shower,” 

“Yeah, because you really needed one” Leonard mumbled, but Jamie who was in mid rant didn’t hear him. Which considering the state he had been in after that shuttle ride, was probably a good thing. But at least now he was clean and clean shaven for the first time in months. 

“I got out, to find my things on the floor and her screeching about proper conduct, that I should have waited for her to arrive before picking a bed, and should have at the very least greeted her, before disappearing” 

Leonard noted the way her voice raised half an octave during her rant, giving it another dimension entirely, he couldn’t say that he didn’t like the sound of her voice. 

“You’re lucky I took the time to get dressed before leaving that psycho to her business, and using one of the computers to find out which rooms had space. Luckily, your room did have space. Looks like it was meant to be, hey Bones”

Leonard stared at her for a minute before responding. “So you mean to tell me that you are here to, what move in?” 

“Pretty much” she replied and small grin appearing on her face. 

“What about rules? The whole room-mates have to be of the same sex lecture we just received?” 

Jamie just grinned at him. “Already sorted, why do you think it took me 2 and a half hours, between leaving that room and coming to yours?” she stated as if her course of actions had been obvious. “I got an audience with Admiral Marcus, explained that that rule was outdated and sexist, among other things and he agreed to look into it.” 

She rummaged through the pile on the bed and pulled out a PADD. As she handed it to Leonard, he reached out and took it from her grasp. 

On the screen there was an official transfer notice, signed by the Admiral himself for Jamie to move into Leonard’s quarters. 

Leonard let out a low groan, while Jamie merely smiled and stretched herself out, on the half of the bed that wasn’t covered in her things. 

“You don’t even know me, kid. Why pick this room?” Leonard asked half out of curiosity and half in the hope she would change her mind.

“Because I have a feeling that, you and me Bones are gonna be best friends.”

Leonard let out another soft groan before collapsing onto his own bed. So much for a quiet and simple couple of years. He doubted anything would be simple again. 

Not with Jamie Kirk around.


	3. How did his life come to this?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Living with Jamie was an eye-opener for Leonard. Quite literally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So updating now because I have an induction day tomorrow and don't know when i will get the chance to put another chapter up.   
> Again not beta'd so apologies for mistakes and British spelling/terms.

Leonard McCoy's life had turned into a sitcom. 

A really bad, early 21st century sitcom, where laughter tracks were played over every fucking event in the people's highly unrealistic lives. 

And this was all courtesy of one Jamie Kirk. 

Leonard was pretty sure in years to come he would categorise his life into 'before Jamie Kirk' and 'what has my life become?' 

For the first week after she moved in, Leonard had what he guessed was at least 7 panic attacks a day. 

Jamie obviously hadn't grasped the concept or the need for a towel when she left the bathroom. 

She would just walk out into their room, naked, dripping with water and spending an unnecessary amount of time looking for underwear.

The first time she did so, Leonard choked on his own spit before going bright red, and spluttering like a goddam' virginal, Victorian woman. 

Jamie shot him a quick grin and said "Oh, come on Bones. It's nothing you haven't seen before" 

Leonard replied with a brusque "Dammit Jamie, I'm a doctor not a whoremonger" 

Which in turn caused Jamie to laugh so hard that she couldn't breath. 

"See Bones, this" she gestured between them "is why me moving here was an awesome idea". 

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

The first time Leonard walked in on Jamie having sex, her legs wrapped round a guy from her Battle Tactics class, caused him to mumble several quick apologies and high-tail it out of the room and to the local bar. 

Where he quickly got to work on making himself forget the whole scenario. 

All he succeeded in doing was waking up with a raging hangover, and the image from the previous night still firmly ingrained on his brain. 

But a couple of months into term and walking in on Jamie having sex was commonplace.

The majority of the time Leonard quickly excused himself like a good southernly gentleman, but sometimes he would just seat himself at his desk, putting headphones in and getting to work on an upcoming paper. 

Or he would simply climb into his bed to drift of to sleep. Either way Jamie didn't mind. Even if he did slip into the bathroom for a shower and a quick jerk-off. 

Jamie's feelings on that exact subject became extremely clear, when Leonard returned to their room one day to find a very attractive girl, that he had seen Jamie talking with a number if times around campus, lying naked on his bed.

Before Leonard could think of anything to say, educated or otherwise, the girl spoke up. 

"Jamie said that were in need of some good old relaxation" and proceeded to undress Leonard and do some very undignified, but not at all un-relaxing things to him.

And if Jamie returned half way through and stood by the door way watching the experience. Well neither of them mentioned it.


	4. On Routines and Best Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leonard had adapted surprisingly well to living with Jamie and becoming her best friend. 
> 
> So much so that it scared him a little.

The months after Jamie moved into his room, now their room, they quickly took on a routine.

Leonard would wake up to an – extremely fucking annoying – alarm, that Jamie had set. It was a personalised tone, that Jamie had made and Leonard could not for the life of him figure out how she had done it. 

Or for that matter how to change it back, and no one else he asked could either. 

So Leonard was destined to wake up to Jamie singing – not that badly he had to admit – ‘How do you like your eggs in the morning?’ for the rest of his god-damn life. 

He had no idea where she had heard that song, but he wished she hadn’t. Especially as he went to class most mornings with it stuck in his head for the first hour or so. 

He would then throw the nearest, non-lethal, object at Jamie in order to wake her up – the kid slept like she was dead. 

He quickly learnt that if she wasn’t woken up, Jamie would miss her first and sometimes second lessons. 

So at some point Leonard turned into an overbearing parent and made sure she was awake, dressed and fed before she had to arrive at the first lesson of the day. 

After he made sure she was at least conscious, he would have a quick shower, and then enter the main room – in a towel thank-you very much Jamie Kirk – to dress. While simultaneously pulling Jamie out of bed and shoving her in the direction of the bathroom.

Then Leonard, the gentleman that his mother taught him to be, would scrounge some form of breakfast for the two of them. Which he would deposit into Jamie’s outstretched hands, the moment she had finished dressing. Along with a bucket-sized mug of black coffee, that Jamie would guzzle down, before ruffling Leonard’s hair, grabbing her bag and leaving for her lessons with a “Thanks Bones” and a wave.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

Leonard admitted that Jamie was his best friend, but he didn’t often allow himself to look to closely at why that was. 

Normally he would go with the, close proximity excuse, but truthfully there was a lot more to it than that. 

Firstly Leonard felt protective of Jamie, not just because of the sheer number of fights the kid landed herself in. But because in some ways she reminded Leonard of Joanna. 

The way she rushed head first into a situation without thinking about the consequences, and the way she smiled at Leonard when he did something for her. 

Whether it was making her breakfast or cleaning her wounds and stitching up her lip after a fight. However the way he felt about those smiles was a far removed as you could get from how he felt when Jo smiled at him. 

He got a tingling sensation in the pit of his stomach and he just couldn’t help but smile back. 

And it made him want to close the distance between him and Jamie and kiss her, but that was ridiculous because she was his best friend. 

That and she was incredibly annoying.

 

Another thing that made Leonard sure why Jamie was his best friend was her intelligence and wit. 

She was so sharp and clever, she could spend barely and hour on a paper that had been given a week to complete, and achieve an A no problem. 

She could take one look at the work Leonard was having to do and could immediately tell him the answer, or help him solve the problem. 

He loved it when some, stuck up and pretentious asshole thought that they were smarter than Jamie, and she would just shoot them down in flames.

He also loved it when the same asshole would try to hit on her or push just to far, and she would punch them squarely in the face, but he wasn’t going to tell her that. 

 

It would only encourage her.


	5. She was going to be the death of him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leonard cared about the kid far more than was healthy. Which would explain his reaction to the news that she was in a coma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long one this time (well long compared to the others)  
> Apologies for any mistakes it's 1:30 AM   
> Please enjoy.

Leonard hadn’t known much about Jamie’s past and family – and she didn’t know much about his aside from Jo – until after New Year. 

Leonard was returning home to his mother’s house for Christmas, where Jo would join him Christmas afternoon and stay until New Year’s day. 

He noticed Jamie hadn’t mentioned any plans for Christmas, so he invited her along. Thinking about it, Leonard knew he wasn’t doing it just to be kind, he wanted her there, she was his best friend.

However when Leonard mentioned it and that she was welcome to come along, Jamie began talking at breakneck speed. 

“No, it’s fine Bones. It’s your family gathering and your holiday, I wouldn’t possibly want to intrude” and before Leonard could correct saying that he would actually really like her to come, she started talking again.

“And anyway, I’m heading home, Mom’s on-world at the moment and Sam is free, so it should be fun.” She smiled brightly at him and that was the end of it. 

Looking back on the event Leonard should have seen the pain, hurt and the look of a lost child that filled Jamie Kirk’s eyes. 

But he supposed at the time he didn’t want to see it, he wanted to believe that Jamie would have as good a Christmas as he was going to have. 

Leonard didn’t find out the truth until he got back to campus the day after New Years day. He had left his PADD in their room as he didn’t need or want it during the holiday. 

However when he turned it on many important and urgent messages filtered through causing a klaxon to go off on his PADD. 

Leonard opened the first one to find a message from the local hospital, saying they had a Jamie Kirk there, that she had severe alcohol poisoning and a large number of injures ranging from a fractured skull to a punctured lung. It turned out that Jamie had listed him as her next of kin, so he was the only one informed and he hadn’t even fucking received the messages until now. 

Leonard dropped the PADD and quickly grabbing his jacket raced out of the door and to the hospital. Not thinking twice about anything other than Jamie.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

Leonard was guided to Jamie’s room by a nurse that he didn’t know. He spent the whole 5 minute walk apologizing about not responding sooner, however the nurse just shushed him refusing to allow him to take responsibility. 

She explained that Jamie was still in an induced coma as it was best to allow her body to heal naturally. The punctured lung had been repaired and they had cured her of the alcohol poisoning. 

Her left leg was broken, and her right wrist and collarbone badly fractured. She listed another 20 or so injuries that Leonard listened to intently, before she allowed him to enter the room. 

Jamie was in a private room, which was small but bright. The entire outer-wall of the room was made of glass allowing the patient to get plenty of natural light and there was a small but comfortable looking chair by the side of Jamie’s bed. 

Leonard lowered himself into it and immediately took hold of Jamie’s hand that was lying on top of the covers. 

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

Leonard remained by Jamie’s bed for three days only leaving when the nurses wouldn’t take no for an answer and sent him back to campus to change, eat and sleep. 

By the 4th day the doctor in charge of Jamie’s case said that it was time to wake her up, and by the afternoon Jamie was stirring. 

Leonard sat there through it all, carefully monitoring her vitals and cursing himself that he hadn’t been here to stop her. To protect her.

When Jamie was fully awake nurses and doctors came and performed a myriad of standard test on her. By the time they had finished Jamie looked tired but Leonard wasn’t going to let her off that easily. 

“You going to explain what the fuck happened, kid?” Leonard asked slightly to harshly “Only I thought you were spending the holiday in Iowa” 

Jamie at least had the decency to look ashamed. “I lied, ok Bones? Of course I wasn’t spending the holiday in Iowa, Sam is still refusing to go back there and like Mom would actually be home.” She said anger colouring her voice. 

“Well I wouldn’t know Jamie, as you have never actually talked about your family. Only that your dad died the day you were born and that he saved 800 lives, and he was only Captain for 12 minuets” Leonard said slightly softer this time.

“You want to know about my family do you, Leonard?” She said his name like it was poison. “My Mom married an utter asshole, who beat both Sam and I. It seriously didn’t help that she was never around always off-world. The moment Sam could leave he did. He left me, Leonard. He left me with that Bastard, and I don’t really forgive him. So next time I say I’m going home, know I’m lying and that I wouldn’t go ‘home’ if you paid me.” Tears were trickling down her cheeks, and Leonard reached forward to wipe them away but she batted his hand away.

“So why did you say were, Jamie?” Leonard asked his voice low and gentle, as if he was talking to a spooked horse.

“Because I didn’t want your pity” She said her voice barely above a whisper, and she refused to meet his eyes.

Leonard reached upwards gently cupping her chin and turning her head, so she was looking at him.

“Trust me darlin’ I don’t pity you.” He said with utter honesty “You’re my best friend I just want you to be safe and happy, so next time you are fucking coming to my ma’s house”   
Jamie smiled very slightly, tears still clinging to her cheeks. 

Leonard ruffled her hair, then began to berate her for getting beaten and drinking FAR too much.


	6. Maybe Mother does know best

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Leonard may finally be willing to admit to himself that he is madly in love with one Jamie Kirk.
> 
> Yet he might be a little insecure, because obviously Jamie couldn't love him back.
> 
> Could she?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long must have scrapped it 5 times before I was even vaguely happy with the result.  
> Again not beta'd and deepest apologies for and British terminology.

After the Christmas fiasco, Leonard became truly aware of just how much Jamie meant to him. 

While before Leonard had adamantly ignored any part of him that thought he was in love with Jamie Kirk. But now Leonard really couldn’t ignore it any longer. 

It seemed as though every fibre of his body was screaming for him to acknowledge those feelings, screaming for him to act upon them. 

Leonard found himself noticing little things about her, like the way she wrapped her hair around her index finger, when she was bored or nervous. 

Or the way she worried at her bottom lip when she was deep in concentration. Even the way she drooled slightly in her sleep. 

They made his heart leap and butterflies, goddamn butterflies appear in his stomach. 

Even the things that annoyed him – like that blasted alarm tone that he still hasn’t managed to change – made him smile, because that was just Jamie, and Leonard couldn’t deny it that he was completely head over heels in love with her. 

However Leonard refused to act on the feelings. 

Jamie was his best friend goddammit and not only that but she was the best thing that had happened to him in a good long while. 

That and the fact that she had never shown any interest in him sexually, aside from a few drunken fumbles. 

She spent every 3rd night in some cadet’s quarters, every 9th of those was spent with Gaila wherever that happened to be. 

Leonard accepted that, Jamie was only ever going to be his friend and he thought that if he allowed it, the furthest they would ever go would be friends with benefits. 

So he was resigned to being her friend, which he was perfectly happy about, ecstatic, even though she was a royal pain in his ass. 

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

Leonard decided that the best course of action for the 4th of July was to invite Jamie to celebrate down in Georgia with him and the rest of his family, even Joanna was going to be there. 

And if Jamie refused to come, well the Leonard would just have to stay on campus with her, or possibly hypo her ass and drag her down there. 

So that was how after a pretty impressive argument and several broken bones – in Leonard’s defence none of that was actually about going to Georgia she agreed straight away surprisingly. The argument happened in a local bar in which a guy grabbed Jamie. – Leonard was wedged between a fast asleep Joanna and a passed out on pain medication, bandaged up Jamie Kirk, who happened to be drooling, on his Ma’s sofa. 

He carefully extracted himself from between the two of them, stroking Jamie’s hair, which had fallen out of it’s ponytail and was covering the upper half of her face – but not the drool – and tucking it gently behind her ear.

He then scooped Jo up into his arms and carried her to bed, making sure he didn’t make too much noise, so as not to wake either girl. 

As her was closing the bedroom door he turned to see his Ma, gesturing for him to follow her into the study, that was across the hall. 

Once he was inside she quickly closed the door behind him. 

Leonard turned to face her, “What’s up Ma?” he asked, as she took a seat in the old, warn-out and faded, red armchair in the corner of the room, leaving him to take the desk chair.

“That is one very special young lady you have got downstairs, Leo” she spoke with the utmost sincerity and conviction, as though she knew something that Leonard didn’t. 

“What Jamie? Yeah she’s special alright, she can down 6 shots of tequila and 4 shots of vodka and still throw a decent punch” Leonard said in a mock serious tone. 

What he received for that, was a look that could have killed a horse at 20 paces. “I’ve seen the way you look at her, Leonard McCoy. I know you’ve only been here two days but mothers can see these things, I can see how much that girl means to you.”

She paused to take a drink from the glass of water, that was sat on the table next to her. 

“I can also see the way she looks at you. Like a woman seeing the light of day for the first time in years.”

Leonard stared at his Ma in utter disbelief. 

“Don’t look at me like that boy, I may not be a spring chicken anymore, but I’m not blind. She adores you, the way she looks at you, is like you’re her whole world and more. So you better do something about that before that light in her eyes goes out, and she gives up.”

Leonard’s mouth hung open in shock, could Jamie really feel the same about him as he did about her?

“Close your mouth Leonard, you’re catching flies” she spoke with authority, but also a softness that he had always associated with his Ma. 

He offered a hasty “Yes Ma’am” before quickly retreating from the room and closing the door.

Leonard walked back downstairs to find Jamie slumped sideways on the sofa her face mashed into a cushion, hair half covering her face again and sticking up at every angle.

The sight caused Leonard to smile, Jamie looked so childlike and carefree in her sleep, she always had a small smile on her face and all the tension flooded out of her body. 

And Leonard couldn’t help but fall in love with her a little bit more.

He carefully lifted her off of the couch, one arm tucked behind her knees, while the other was wrapped around her back and under her armpit, while resting her head against his chest. 

Making sure not to jostle her, he carried her upstairs and into the spare bedroom, which luckily had an open door. 

With some careful rearranging he managed to pull the covers back on the bed and gently tuck her in. 

He placed a very light kiss on her forehead and as he pulled away, Jamie stirred slightly.

“Bones?” her voice was soft and slow from tiredness and the drugs that were coursing through her system. 

“Shh, darlin’ it’s okay” Leonard said softly, the endearment slipping out and as he was sure she wouldn’t remember any of this in the morning he added “You go back to sleep, I’m here” 

She smiled slightly, her eyes drifted closed and her breathing deepened once more. 

When Leonard was sure she was asleep he leaned close and whispered “and I always will be, even if you don’t want me. You need someone to keep your ass safe” and with that he left the room.


	7. So maybe fireworks weren't so bad.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leonard doesn't like fireworks, but maybe just maybe this 4th of July may cause him to rethink his opinions.

Leonard woke the next morning to the sounds of laughter downstairs. 

Climbing out of bed, he pulled on a pair of old and faded sweats, before heading downstairs to discover the source of the noise.

Once he entered the kitchen it became obvious, Jamie and Joanna were at the stove, Joanna standing on a chair while Jamie was attempting to make what appeared to be pancakes.

But all she has succeeded in doing was covering both her and Jo in batter, and what seemed to be half the kitchen as well. 

"I do actually expect breakfast before we have to go back to San Francisco, kid" Leonard called from the doorway. 

Both girls turned around, Jo shouted "Daddy" before launching herself off of the chair and towards Leonard, covering him in batter in the process. 

While Jamie just stood with her mouth hanging ever so slightly open, staring at Leonard, or to be precise staring at the fact that he had no top on.

And while Leonard had seen well, Jamie in varying and total states of undress, she had never really seen him in any. 

Jamie's cheeks turned a bright red, but she just grinned and said "You're looking good Bones" before turning back to the stove. 

A light smirk crossed Leonard's face, before he turned his attention back to Jo. 

"You darlin' need a wash" Leonard told his daughter, causing her to frown, which only made Leonard chuckle before scooping the 8 year old up and throwing her over his shoulder. 

He turned back round to Jamie, "You know kid, if you asked my Ma for help there may actually be some pancakes for when I've finished cleaning this monster." 

Jamie looked him dead in the eye and stuck her tongue out at him. 

"Don't be such an infant" he shot at her, fondness colouring his voice. 

"You know you love it, Bones" she retorted playfully, and God help him he did. 

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

At 1 o'clock the guests began to arrive, and Leonard didn't get another chance to even say 'hi' to Jamie let alone talk to her about his feelings until they sat down to eat, at the enormous table in the back yard. 

But as they sat and ate, Leonard just couldn't find the right words. 

And before he knew it the meal was over and everyone began grabbing blankets and cases of beer, before heading down to the bottom of the garden, which overlooked a huge lake, on the other side of which the fireworks would be set of from later. 

Truth be told, Leonard couldn't see the appeal of fireworks, he didn't see the point to them. That, and he'd seen what happens to a person when it all goes wrong. 

But seeing Joanna and Jamie waving him over to where they were sat with a blanket and Jamie had taken a 6 pack of beer, well he just couldn't help but forget all that. 

The fireworks that they put on we're always something to behold. 

Usually they put on two shows, with a gap between them. The first they put on just after the sun went down for the children, the explosions a little quieter and the show a little shorter. 

Every one was ready and most had nearly finished their second beer or just started their third, by the time the show had begun. 

Leonard spent the entirety of the show watching Joanna's (and Jamie's) expressions of pure delight. 

It made his 'grumpy old grinch heart' - as Jamie called it - swell with love. 

Once the show was over, Leonard's Ma came trudging up the hill, stating that it was time Joanna got to bed. 

She helped the sleepy girl up and back to the house but not before she had given Leonard a not-so-gentle kick and a pointed look. 

Leonard sat there for several minutes, enjoying the gentle chatter from Jamie allowing it to wash over him, before he plucked up the courage to finally do something. 

He sat up quickly, grabbing Jamie's left hand, and dragging her up with him and around to the far side of the house, where Leonard had helped his father to hang a porch swing many years ago.

Leonard ignored Jamie's protests and questions until he had pulled her down next to him on the swing.

"What is this about Bones" she asked intrigue, more than annoyance colouring her voice. 

"Jamie, ok just hear me out for a little while. So just don't speak for like a minute or two, that would be great."

Jamie being the immature little shit that she was pulled her fingers across her lips as though zipping them shut. 

It almost made Leonard want to hit her, but no as much as it made him want to kiss those stupid lips of hers. 

Leonard took a deep breath before he began, "Ok, so the thing is, Jamie Kirk, at first I thought you were the most annoying little shit in the universe, who am I kidding I still think that"

Jamie stuck her middle finger up at him in response, causing Leonard to laugh. 

"But the point is, that you grew on me, kinda like a fungus that you can't get rid of, but as time went on I found it easier to say 'Yeah, she's my best friend' however the thing is I don't see you as my best friend anymore," 

A flash of hurt crossed Jamie's face but was gone before Leonard could see. 

"Well not just as my best friend anymore. I noticed it back at Christmas, while you lay in that hospital bed not moving, and I realised that if you died, if I never saw that smile or those eyes again, or if I never heard your laugh again, or had to rant at you for yet again stealing my hoodie, then I might die. It was a physical ache Jamie, like someone had ripped out my heart, and I thought that if I lost you I couldn't carry on. Because you saved me Jamie, if it wasn't for you I would probably have drunk myself into an early grave by now. It was at Christmas, Jamie Kirk, while you were lying in an induced coma that I realised, that I was in love with you."

Leonard looked over at Jamie to see her mouth open in a perfect little 'o' and he took the opportunity to kiss her. 

He lent forward capturing her lips with his, and after the initial shock Jamie responded.  
Leonard thought that his brain might just short circuit and explode, or that maybe he was dreaming. 

Eventually though he had to pull away, to get enough air into his lungs so he didn't pass out. 

Jamie was staring at him opened mouthed, "You love me?" She asked in a quiet, almost unsure voice. 

Leonard leaned forward, placing his hand on her cheek, "Yes, Jamie Kirk, I love you" as he said it a smile, unlike any that he had done since a long time before he and Jocelyn got divorced, spread across his face. 

And an almost identical smile spread across Jamie's face, going all the way to her eyes, causing them to light up as shine like the ocean on a summer's morning. 

"I love you too, you idiot" Jamie replied, before she practically threw herself across the short gap between them and sealed their lips together once more.

And if the fireworks had started again, neither of them noticed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is now finished, I'm actually really pleased and surprised as this is the first fic I've ever managed to finish.  
> However this isn't the end of the verse, as I'm planning to add another work from Jamie's POV, and possibly a post STID fic and a five year mission Drabble work. So keep an eye out for more (it could be a while though as A levels suck ass).
> 
> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
